Seduction of the Slayer
by Emily
Summary: Frost goes to Sunnydale...fo find the Slayer


_Dislclaimer__:  I don't own any of the characters in the fic.  This is the answer to challenge number 89 at The Next Level Crossover Challenge Page.  This is a Buffy/Frost fic – It's written a little differently than I'm used to, but I wanted to try something different.  Hope you enjoy!_

_Seduction of the Slayer_

I'd heard about her since the moment she was called.  The unconventional slayer, going against all the fuckin' rules.  Not council trained, having friends, family…not sucking up to the pricks in England.  What can I say?  My kind of girl.

As the years passed, word of her deeds increased.  Almost every vamp in New York knew about her – except, of course, the Daywalker.  Idiot doesn't believe in the Slayer.  He's a fool.

But I left her alone.  I had too many plans for Blade to worry about a little girl.  But, with the time for using Blade still far off, I couldn't help myself.  I wanted the bitch.

So now, I find myself in the middle of a graveyard, listening for her.  I breathe in the misty air of the evening, though it has been years since I've had to really take any breath at all.  The air smells of death, decay…and evil.  This place, this Hellmouth, is filled with evil.  I smirk as I feel the power of it rushing into me.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of running footsteps somewhere nearby.  Quietly, I stalk around a crypt until…there…the sound of a racing heartbeat.  She's here.  

I watch her from the side of the crypt, glancing her up and down as she fights against the newly risen vampire.  Her body moves gracefully with every punch or kick she makes.  Her tight leather pants stick to her like a second skin, her red tank top hugging all of her curves.  I want nothing more than to fuck her right here and now.

Quickly, she dusts the newly risen vampire, taunting him as she does.  Even here, from so far away, I can feel the darkness she holds.  Yet, at the same time, I can feel the light in her.  The small bit of innocence.  

I step out of the shadows, stalking forward.  She doesn't notice me at first but when she does, she pulls a stake out from the back of her shirt.  Impressive.

She looks me up and down, lifting an eyebrow as she stares at me.  I can feel the confidence, the arrogance filtering off of her.  "What?  Are you going to stand there all night?  'Cause I have things I have to do."

"This is the welcome I get?" I ask, slowly starting to circle her.  "I come here from across the fuckin' country to see you and this is how you treat me?  I'm beginning to think that you don't like your popularity, Slayer."

"Too bad you walked all this way just to die," she calls at me, watching my every move.  "Didn't think that vamps were stupid enough to come and find me."

I merely smirk at her, unnerving her with the lack of response.  Suddenly, without any warning, she leaps at me, stake outstretched.  I quickly knock the stake aside but she managed to catch me in the face with a punch.  I stagger slightly, giving her enough time to land a spinning roundhouse to my chest.  Damn, she's fast.

I jump back, avoiding the next kick.  She attempts to punch me again, but I grab her wrists and pin her against the side of the crypt.  She struggles against me, but I only hold onto her tighter.  

"Let go," she demanded, her voice low and dangerous.  A chill shoots down my spine at her tone.  

"Any reason why, Slayer?" I hiss, leaning close to her ear.  "Are you sure that's what you really want?"

Slowly, gently, I nibble at her ear.  She stiffens at the contact, and I slowly travel down the side of her face to her neck, laying light kisses all the way down.  I can smell her arousal; I can hear her heart picking up speed.

Suddenly, I'm pushed backwards.  I fall on my back and in a flash, she's on top of me, stake posed above my heart.  Her eyes are clouded with fury, annoyance…and desire.  

"Go ahead Slayer," I whisper.  "Stake me.  Kill me.  Put me out of my fuckin' misery."

She pauses for the briefest of moments – but that moment is all I need.  In a flash, the stake is gone from her hand and now, she's the one lying on her back.  Panic fills her features as she squirms underneath me, trying to escape.  

"Don't count on getting away, sister.  I own you now."

With that, my mouth meets hers is a hard kiss.  At first, she resists me but suddenly, she is fighting for dominance in the kiss.  She stops moving underneath me and her hands move up and tangle in my hair.  Even as my hands move under her shirt, she makes no move to stop me.  

I break away from the kiss and she gasps for air.  Her lips, red in color now, are looking thoroughly kissed.  A frown of confusion crosses her forehead and she shakes her head, as if trying to get her concentration back.  But, it's too late for her.  She's given into me.

"You're mine," I whisper before I feel my fangs lengthening.  She doesn't even have time to move before I've buried my fangs deep into her throat.  I hear her gasp in shock, surprise…and fear.  She knows she's fuckin' dead.  

Even as I drain her, I can smell her want for me.  I can feel her fight to stay alive, to get away from me.  But, as she loses more and more blood, her fight slowly begins to cease.  But I'm not done with her yet.  Hell no.  

I pick up the lifeless body of the Slayer, ripping off her cross necklace as I do.  I fling it to the ground, next to the stake that she had carried with her.  As I start to walk away, I can hear voices behind me.  Her friends.  They're looking for her.  Too bad all they're going to find are the cross, the stake, and bits of her blood sprinkled over the ground.  The Slayer they know is dead.

******

Through the darkened windows of the car, the moonlight spills upon her, her lack of breathing the only sign that she is dead.  I can't take my eyes off of the beauty in front of me.  I sit with her in the back, the driver of the car paying no attention to either of us in the back.

Slowly, she begins to move.  Her eyes flutter open and she sits up, looking around in confusion.  Suddenly, she remembers.  She turns to me, tilting her head sideways in question.

"Who are you?"

"Deacon Frost."

She nods at the information and sits there for a minute before moving over to me.  A smile slowly covers her face as she sits in my lap, tracing one finger down my face.  I feel the darkness in her.  The light is gone – it is now all darkness.

"So where are we going, Frost?" she whispered, leaning against me.  I smile down at her, idly wrapping my arm around her and playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"New York," I explained.  She looks at me, smirking as she does.

"I've always wanted to see the Big Apple," she whispers before pulling me into a hard, bruising kiss.  As we pull away, a dirty smile crosses her lips and she leans back on the seat of the car, inviting me to come to her.  As I slowly crawl over her, I can only think of one thing.  She's mine.  Now and forever.


End file.
